Stay with me
by GoWaitInTheCar
Summary: Nothing surprises Tony Stark. All had been quiet since the Norse Gods left Earth. Suddenly he is burdened with the responsibility of taking in Loki who has amnesia. -Really- short first chapter is actually a prelude.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own these Marvel characters. All rights belong to their owners.

**Stay With Me**

The sky rumbled with loud thunder but no lightening flashed. The night sky had been peaceful prior to the sudden ominous cloud warping above the Stark tower. Within its center, bright stars could be seen that were not of our sky, but a different world's. A blue light flashed, briefly blinding drivers and pedestrians on the streets below. No thunder sounded after, forcing a few pedestrians to look up at the sky. The sky was clear all around the dark thick cloud. It hovered above the Stark tower and for all they knew, the residing genius whose legacy lit up in bright lights, was up to something.

Black Sabbath was blasting through the subwoofers in Stark's office. Tony Stark was oblivious to the phenomenon outside as he used Jarvis' system to tinker with possibilities of the ARC Reactor powering the city. It was his unconscious way of saying "I'm sorry for the destruction." He was surrounded by floating blue illuminated windows. His glasses hung low on his nose as he took a step back and looked at his work.

It had been almost 11 months since the Norse Gods family turmoil spread into an all-out war on Earth. S.H.I.E.L.D. had done the cleanup of the alien bodies and their weaponry. The city had the task of repairing its buildings. Tony made a hefty donation but it still wasn't enough to repair the loss of lives. It wasn't his fault but there were some that blamed The Avenger's. Other's thanked him for helping save humanity.

As the blue light flashed for a second time, a projectile fell from the cloud and landed on top of the helipad of the Stark tower. Steam rose from its bare surface.

"Sir, I detect someone is on the helipad" said Jarvis.

"Probably just a bird."

"Sir, it's too large to be a bird. I confirmed it is a person."

Annoyed, Tony parted the floating windows with a wave of his hand. Grabbing his glass of scotch, he glanced out of the window. Raising his brows, he took a drink. He didn't expect to see this.

Tony stood over the bare naked being that was on his helipad, "You know, showing up like a drunken frat boy isn't quite your style, Loki"

Kneeling down, Tony turned the pale man's body over. Indeed it was the mischievous Norse God. But instead of getting a comeback, the naked man was unresponsive but alive. His porcelain skin was dirty and the burns were slowly healing from his fall. Tony looked up to see the ominous cloud dissipating.

"Great.." Tony looked back down at his uninvited guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own any characters in The Avengers.

Thank you to everyone who added my short story to their watch list. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Like.. really short _; I can't promise the upcoming chapters will be longer but hopefully you'll all enjoy it nonetheless.

Tony rustled in the cabinets of his office, searching for a throw to use. His phone vibrated on the counter.

"Sir, Ms. Pots is calling you" Jarvis' called out.

"Answer it, Jarvis. I'm looking for- how do I not have a blanket?" Tony stood up straight with his hands in the air.

"Tony, are you still in the office?" Pepper's voice was on speaker phone.

"Yyyyyes, yes, I am"

"Okay, I just pulled in to the garage. I'll be up in a few"

"Uh, Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have a blanket in here?"

"Uh.. I think in the ottoman by the sofas. Why?"

"I'll see you when you get up here"

Pepper's long, lean legs walked in to the office, immediately grabbing Tony's attention.

"Hey, what are you up to?" she greeted him with a kiss. Tony beckoned for her to follow him outside. Pepper followed behind Tony, her heels clicked as she hurried the throw in her arms. On the helipad, she saw a naked body laying limp.

"Oh! Oh my god, Tony! Who is that? "

"Loki. He fell out of the sky."

"Shouldn't you call Director Fury and let them know that damn terrorist is back?"

Tony stopped and held his hand out in front of her to stop her, "I don't want Fury coming around. Besides, I'm going to give Thor a chance to come get him."

"What if he doesn't come?"

"He'll come. Loki missing isn't something that can be put off"

Seeing the naked God, Pepper blushed and looked away, blindly spreading the throw outward.

"Grab his legs" Tony commanded. He took the tall but lithe God in his arms and with Pepper's help, got Loki on to the throw to be wrapped up. Not once did Loki respond to being touched or open his eyes.

Tony scooped up Loki and carried him inside to the elevator. Pepper grabbed her purse and hurried in.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Well we can't keep him here. I have no choice but to take him to my place until I can figure out to do with him till Thor comes."

Tony told Pepper to go home for her safety. Loki was not an injured bird and the further Pepper stayed away, the better.

Several times throughout the night, Tony got up from his bed to check on Loki. His slumbering body seemed so relaxed in the soft sheets. Not only did Tony worry if Loki tried to leave and cause chaos, he worried the man would try to kill him in his sleep. He wasn't a God or a super human. He was a man with a robotic suit. He couldn't wear it all the time.

Tony leaned against the door frame and looked down at his phone. It was 4:03 am and he was tired. He reflected back to the large cloud above his tower when he found Loki. Was there something going on in Asgard? He hoped Thor would pick up his house guest soon. Loki's presence made him feel uneasy and anxious. Some rustling in the sheets got his attention back to the bed.

"Where am I? ..Who are you?" Loki sat up, running his long fingers through his raven locks. His voice almost cracked.

"Iron Man" Tony responded without missing a beat.

"What?" Confusion. Genuine confusion.

"What are you doing back on Earth, Loki?" Tony pushed his body off the door frame and folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Didn't get enough last time?"

"Back on Earth? What do you mean? Do you know who I am?" The Asgardian's brows furrowed.

"Jealous and mischievous, asshole brother to Thor, Earth's most wanted criminal. Need I say more?"

Loki looked at Tony with his bewildered face before looking down at the blanket that covered his lap. His light blue eyes seemed to be searching for something within.

Tony rested his hands on his hips; he himself was confused by Loki's lack of affirmation. Where was the confidence? Where was the better than thou attitude? Did he hit his head? Or was it possible Loki didn't remember anything that happened 11 months ago? "You don't remember?"

"I.. don't recall anything. You seem to know me. What is my name? You called me something before"

"Your name is Loki. You showed up out of a cloud on top of my building, buck nude."

"Loki.." the pale God repeated. He rubbed his eyes and face. "Your name is "Iron Man?"

"My name is Tony Stark. Iron Man is my alter self. You need to stay in my home till your brother comes for you"

Loki nodded. As Tony turned to leave, Loki's voice called out to him, "Thank you, Tony Stark."


End file.
